Protection
by Walkyrie
Summary: Au soir de leur première aventure ensemble , Nick fait une promesse à son protégé , Godzilla .


_Protection_

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfics sur mon monstre de cinéma préféré ! Le grand mais si mignon Godzilla ! Cette fanfic ce situe après l'épisode pilote de la série à succès . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira .

Nick Tatopoulos n'aurait jamais pensé que ses études sur les verres de terre allaient le mener aussi loin . Debout sur le quai de station island , il contemplait la ville qui ne dort jamais dont les bruits multiples crevaient la nuit noire . Malgré les catastrophes provoquer par le premier Godzilla , New York restait égale à elle-même : Insomniaque . Nick repassa dans sa tête l'instant de la mort du grand lézard , la façon dont il l'avait regardé avec douceur mais en même temps résigné tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentissait . Une forte culpabilité lui traversa la poitrine alors qu'il pensait au jeune mutant qui nageait sous ses pieds . Même si il portait son odeur , Godzilla se rendait-il compte que Nick était très différent de lui ? Comment régirait-il si un jour , il apprenait que le scientifique était responsable de la mort de sa famille ? Nick avait clairement conscience que toute les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit n'avaient rien de scientifique tout comme ses sentiments envers la créature . Si au départ il l'avait sauvé de l'armée et convaincu ses amis de l'étudier , à présent il n'était plus si sûr de ses sentiments envers le géant . La loyauté de Godzilla envers lui le touchait au plus haut point et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était certain que ce n'était pas par instinct qu'il agissait ainsi . Tout à coup un grondement s'éleva des eaux sombres du fleuve et Godzilla fit surface pile devant lui . Un peu surprit , Nick ne fit que reculer que de quelques pas pour éviter d'être éclabousser .

_ Hé ! Doucement ! S'écria-t-il .

Le reptile renifla l'air et baissa les yeux vers Nick avec un doux grondement . Ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre en silence . Godzilla semblait attendre quelque chose du petit homme et se mit à émettre un ronronnement un peu comme un chaton patientant pour une caresse . Surprit de constater qu'un lézard pouvait ronronner Nick tandis instinctivement les bras vers l'animal . Le regard de Godzilla sembla s'illuminer tandis qu'il baissait son immense tête vers les mains minuscules . En touchant la peau écailleuse le docteur sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment étonnant . Un mélange de tendresse et de fierté . Était-ce ça l'amour paternel ? Il sentait clairement les vibrations nerveuses de son protégé lui traverser le corps . Il se mit à caresser la peau rugueuse se doutant bien que sa main minuscule puisse offrir une quelconque sensation de bien être à la créature . Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait , le ronronnement s'intensifia accompagné d'un gémissement joyeux voir espiègle . Il sourit tandis que Godzilla posait carrément sa grand tête sur le quai à coté de Nick et que , de sa patte griffus engloba le docteur en le rapprochant un peu de sa joue écailleuse . Le scientifique fut surprit par cet acte . Jamais il n'aurait crut que cette féroce créature soit en fait un enfant en manque d'affection . Parce qu'il n'oubliait pas que Godzilla n'avait que quelques mois . En gros c'était un bébé . Se laissant à ce tout nouveau sentiment de paternité , Nick s'appuya de tout son poids contre la mâchoire du lézard et commença à lui gratter les écailles sous l'œil . Celui-ci brillait d'un éclat orange débordant d'amour au point que Nick était au bord des larmes . Il se rendait compte à quel point Godzilla lui faisait confiance et était prêt à affronter toute les pires créatures ,mettant en permanence sa vie en danger , uniquement pour le protéger . Mais qui le protégeait lui ? Nick se rendait compte à quel point son lézard était seul face au monde . Non désormais il ne serait plus seul .

_ Je ne sais pas … Si tu me comprends clairement . Mais je sais que tu tiens à moi et … Moi aussi je tiens à toi . L'idée que tu affrontes seul les dangers de ce monde me fait plus mal que je ne le pensais . J'ai peur pour toi … Godzilla … Je tiens à toi … Je te promets , quoi qui puisse se passer dans le futur … Peu importe ce que tu feras ou qui tu affronteras je serai là … Si je ne peux pas te protéger des autres mutants , c'est de l'humanité que je te protègerais . Il y aura toujours des gens qui ne comprendront pas que tu es de notre coté . Tu n'as pas à avoir peur , je serais toujours là pour toi … Godzilla , mon Godzilla …Déclara-t-il plus tendrement qu'il l'aurait voulut . Curieusement le géant sembla comprendre car il émit un son doux . Nick sourit . Il décida d'accepter son affection non scientifique pour son protégé et déposa un doux baiser sur les écailles dure avant de fermer les yeux et de s'appuyer un peu plus sur Godzilla tout en fermant les yeux .

_ Je t'aime aussi mon grand … Murmura-t-il .

Ils restèrent ainsi durant des heures comme si ils étaient seuls au monde alors que tout autour d'eux la vie nocturne de New York s'écoulait ignorant tout du lien unique et merveilleux que les deux êtres vivants avaient liés .

FIN

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié .


End file.
